Cyborg Avior
Cyborg Avior is a part mechanical Bakugan belonging to Kodo. His Mechtogan is Droid. He was injured while serving in the Gundalian army and needed advanced surgery just to survive. Information Seeing as Kodo recieved Cyborg Avior after his transformation to a half mechanical bakugan, he isn't sure what exactly happened to him, as he refuses to talk about it. Nor does he know what happened to his previous partner. Aside from this, Avior is one of Kodo's most trusted bakugan and also one of his most powerful. His Mechanical parts have been specially designed to confuse his opponents and then overpower them with his more powerful abilities. Cyborg Avior is also one of Kodo's more intelligent bakugan, he likes to use abilities that work well together and completely shuts down his opponents defense and offense. Personality Avior has a very laid back personality, and usually won't get annoyed; but sometimes, if an opponent continuously insults him, he will lose his cool and use use full strength to try and defeat them. He is kind and quite caring, though when facing an opponent that he doesn't agree with he will be rude and will openly insult them. He will not show any mercy and use this most powerful abilities on them. He gets along well with Omega Robotallion and often finds himself trying to calm down Scarab. He generally gets along with the rest of his team. Relationships Kodo Cyborg Avior gets along extremely well with his brawler, and the two rarely argue or disagree on a matter. Kodo greatly reminds Avior of his former brawler, who died in battle. Cyborg Avior trusts his brawler with his life, as all Bakugan must. Omega Robotallion Omega Robotallion was Cyborg Avior's first actual friend after his horrific accident. Robotallion encouraged him and told him that life was still worth living. It is because of this that the two get along very well, almost like brothers. In battle together they dominate the battlefield with their combination of bone crushing abilities and strategy. Delta Scarab Delta Scarab usually annoys Cyborg Avior with his annoying and arrogant personality, the two getting into arguments on a regular basis. Despite this Avior does see the kinder and less violent side to him, occasionally getting along with the overconfident Bakugan. Acerbus When Cyborg Avior and Acerbus met, they were on opposite sides of a war and wanted nothing more than to destroy each other. After Typhon turned on his team of elite Bakugan, Acerbus eventually came to Kodo and his Bakugan. Having seen how they operate and act as a group he was impressed and offered himself as an ally but openly refused joining the group. After the war, Acerbus did end up becoming one of Kodo's Bakugan and Avior accepted him, finally getting to see the better side of him. History Background Cyborg Avior was born on Gundalia, as a normal, organic Avior. He grew up happily with his family, training in hopes to one day serve the Gundalian army. When he was finally chosen for a spot in the army alongside a brawler, he was overjoyed, training even harder to prove his worth to his new brawler. As time progressed, the two bonded and were an unstoppable duo, serving Gundalia well and never failing in their duties or tasks. After three years as a member of the Gundalian army, Avior and his partner were put on the front line during an invasion from a neighbouring settlement on Gundalia that had turned against the main government. They fought hard but eventually the tide of battle turned in favour of the opposition. Just as they were ordered to retreat, Avior was struck with an enormous blast that subsequently killed his brawler and left him in a near dead state. Avior was rushed back to the capital, where both Gundalian scientists and doctors attempted to reconstruct his damaged body and above all, keep him alive. After hours of surgery, Avior came out, having being largely repaired with mechanical parts. During the process a forced evolution was preformed so that the new parts would merge and adapt to his body, thus increasing his overall power. Despite this new chance at life, Avior was from far happy, feeling as though he was now a freak and that the death of his brawler was largely his fault. Eventually he left the army, feeling that it no longer needed a mechanical monster like him. He travelled around Gundalia in an attempt to find something that he would useful and good at. After searching in vain for a year, Avior was deeply depressed and had long cut off ties from his once beloved family. Eventually he came across a young human boy known as Kodo. Something about this strange human boy, reminded him of his previous partner and he found himself happy in the presence of Kodo, finally telling himself that he wasn't completely worthless. He soon bonded with Kodo and his Bakugan, deciding to join his team of battling Bakugan, realising that his mechanical enhancements actually made him a great deal more powerful, and that could hold his own against Bakugan that would have once being able to crush him without even trying. Despite this newfound friendship with Kodo he didn't tell him of his past for a long time after they met, finding it too traumatic to actually talk about. Cyborg Avior returned to Earth with Kodo and his Bakugan and soon found himself happy for the first time since his horrific accident. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Cyborg Avior first appears in Deadly Beauty, ''at the carnival with Kodo and his other Bakugan. Their fun is soon ruined a strange and powerful Bakugan known as Artemis shows up and begins to create havoc. She is soon confronted by Delta Scarab, only for him to be easily dealt with. Artemis' strength interests Avior and he scans her with his optic sensors, soon coming to the conclusion that he was more powerful that she was. This is quickly proven wrong as she mercilessly takes him down. Powers and Abilities Being a cyborg, Avior is extremely powerful, being able to hold his own against the deadliest and most vicious of enemies. He was undoubtably talented even before the horrific accident that ultimately turned him into a cyborg, and has become even more powerful since his transformation. Avior has mastery over all kinds of weapons, especially cannons and guns, an area where he posseses great knowledge and accuracy. In battle, Cyborg Avior prefers to keep his distance, studying the opponent and figuring out their weak spot, eventually using it against them, striking when they're weak and they have started to become sloppy and careless. Being fitted with advanced cybornetics, Avior is a great strategist, and studies the opponent, conferring any information to his teammates for use in the field. In his Bakugan form, Avior was originally a large, wyvern-like Bakugan, after sustaining his injuries he remained much to the same shape and figure, but was obviously enhanced with cybornetic parts. Possesing the useful ability of flight, Avior usually bombards the opponent from above with a series of powerful impact waves. He is extremely proficient with Pyrokinetics and uses searing heat to obliterate any the stand in between him and his goals. Cyborg Avior usually uses deadly abilities that grain the opponent of their energy and gives it to him. He is quite often calm and collected, yet savage and rash in battle. Cyborg Avior has a number of hidden cannons through out his body and despite not usually enjoying fighting at close range he will occasionally suprise the enemy but attacking point blank with deadly artillery. Though initially with the strength and power of an average Bakugan, Avior trained hard and became stronger, wishing to please his former brawler. After a terrible event on the battlefield, his partner was killed and Avior was in a near dead state. He was surgically repaired with a number of mechanical pieces and weapons that would help him survive, but also make him much stronger than he already was. After leaving Gundalia and finding his way to Earth he met Kodo and his other partner Bakugan. Over time he became stronger, also wanting to be the best battler he could be while on Earth. At the begining of the Olympia War saga, he coud easily be taken down by Artemis, but by the end he could fight almost toe to toe with her, demonstrating his great skill increase. Despite this he was still no match for Eternity Typhon, being easily defeated without the unstable Bakugan even having to use full strength. All in all, Cyborg Avior can be considered extremely powerful, not only can this be contributed to his cybornetic enhancments but also towards his sheer determination. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Flight''' *'Pyrokinetics' *'FARBAS System' Notable Quotes *(To Delta Scarab) "You would be smart to just stop....NOW!" *(To Acerbus) "Step away or perish!" *(To Kodo)'' "Just calm down and have some Ice-Cream"'' Ability Cards *'Alpha Howling': Returns the opponent to their base level and adds 400 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Burning Cover': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Quick Rage': Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Aercules Gunner': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior. *'Grapple Cannon': Adds 700 Gs to Cyborg Avior. *'Blazer Screech': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior. *'Scorch Overdrive': Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there isn't a gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Unbearable Rage': Adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Avior and his Abilities can't be nulified for 3 turns. *'Null Flame: '''Prevents one of the opponents abilities from being used for 2 turns. *'Laser Sacrifice': Cyborg Avior loses 400 Gs but the opponent may not have any action their next 2 turns. (Ability cards, Gate cards, Support pieces, etc.). *'Fierce Fire: Reflects the opponents Gate. *'Loud Roar: '''If the opponent has less then 1000 Gs they automatically lose. *'Mighty Cyborg: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Cyborg Avior, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes his Gs are instead Doubled. *'Unbeatable Machine: 'The opponents G-Power must stay at least 1000 Gs lower then Cyborg Avior for 3 turns. If there G-Power is higher then Cyborg Aviors when this activated they decrease to be 1000 Gs weaker. *'Infinity Warrior: 'The opponents loses the base Gs of one their other bakugan (I may choose). *'Power Ripper: Doubles the effect of Cyborg Avior's abilities. *'Rust Wire:' Prevents support pieces from being used for the rest the game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Metal Doom: '''Cyborg Avior's abilities cannot be Nullified or Reflected. If the opponent tries to nullify or reflect one of Cyborg Aviors abilities they lose 900 Gs. *'Metal Reflector: Reflects all of the opponents abilities used in their last turn. *'Infinity Cyborg: '''Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior and he may change his attribute. *'Molten Flow: The opponent loses G-power equal to all additions from the last 2 turns. If they opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus the loss is doubled. *'Molten Shield:' Only pure Subterra Bakugan and Support Pieces can affect Cyborg Avior and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dangerous Flame: '''The opponent may not gain more then 500 Gs at a time and may not use Fusion, Double or Triple abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Fallen Army:' I may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed I may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Cyborg Avior but I can choose not to. Fusion Ability Cards *'Cyborg Blaster: Doubles Cyborg Aviors G power. *'Core Silencer: '''Adds 600 Gs to Cyborg Avior and his abilities can't be nullified or reflected. *'Deadly Metal: 'If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs and Cyborg Avior has less then 1000 Gs he automatically wins. *'Critical Blast: 'If Cyborg Avior Sacrifices 300 Gs the opponent may not activate abilities. *'Desire Flame: Adds another one of my bakugan to the field and lets it use an ability. This ability isn't affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and its affect is shared with all of the Bakugan on my side. *'Cyborg Meltdown': Transfers 1000 Gs from all opponents to Cyborg Avior. If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan the transfer amount is tripled. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Corrupt Nexus': Doubles Cyborg Aviors G-Power and each side gains 500 Gs for every Triple and Double ability combo their opponent has played. After this abilities activation the Bakugan with the higher G-Power automatically wins this round. This ability cannot be escaped, prevented or countered in any way. *'FARBAS C2: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and Cyborg Avior gains double the amount of G-Power he has lost this round and he becomes immune to any futher abilities used by opposing Bakugan. If these abilities cannot be countered or nullified they instead have their affect put on the Bakugan that used them with double the power. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and cannot be avoided or escaped no matter the effect of opposing abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Demonis Knight': Triples Cyborg Aviors G-Power and changes all Bakugan on his side to Demonis. All Demonis allies become immune to the abilities and gates of opposing Bakugan and their ability affects are doubled. This ability affect will remain in play despite any counter measures played. Trivia *Oddly, his favourite food seems to be Ice-Cream. *Despite being a cyborg, his human form doesn't appear to show any reference to his cybornetic enhancements. Gallery Bakugan Cyborg Avior (New).png|Cyborg Avior Aquos_Cyborg_Avior.png|Aquos Cyborg Avior Darkus_Cyborg_Avior_(New).png|Darkus Cyborg Avior Haos_Cyborg_Avior.png|Haos Cyborg Avior Subterra_Cyborg_Avior.png|Subterra Cyborg Avior Ventus_Cyborg_Avior.png|Ventus Cyborg Avior Corrupt_Cyborg_Avior_(Bakugan_Form).png|Cyborg Avior using ''Corrupt Nexus Demonis_Cyborg_Avior_Monster.png|Demonis Cyborg Avior Rainbow_Cyborg_Avior.png|Cyborg Avior with a Rainbow colour scheme Cyborg Avior (Ball Form).png|Cyborg Avior (ball form) Aquos_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Aquos Cyborg Avior (ball form) Cyborg_Avior_Ball_Form_(Corrupt).png|Cyborg Avior using Corrupt Nexus (ball form) Darkus_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Darkus Cyborg Avior (ball form) Demonis_Cyborg_Avior.png|Demonis Cyborg Avior (ball form) Haos_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Haos Cyborg Avior (ball form) Rainbow_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Cyborg Avior with a Rainbow colour scheme (ball form) Subterra_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Subterra Cyborg Avior (ball form) Ventus_Cyborg_Avior_(Ball_Form).png|Ventus Cyborg Avior (ball form) Human Cyborg Avior New Human.jpg|Cyborg Avior in his human form Cyborg Avior Human (New 2).jpg|Cyborg Avior fighting with twin swords Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalians Category:Attribute Changers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians